


别和你的前合伙人讲话

by jijijijijiu



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 看完头号玩家后的随手写的垃圾玩意儿
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	别和你的前合伙人讲话

花朵在家门口捡到了一个小卷毛。  
  
新加坡刚刚下过一场雨，小卷毛不知道在门口等了多久。花朵只看得见他湿漉漉的不停往下滴水的衣服和由一个大花椰菜滴答滴答湿成一撮一撮变成无数个小花椰菜的头发，在把小卷毛拉进屋子前脑子里闪过的最后一个带有理智的想法是心疼他上周刚买的地毯。  
花朵想把小卷毛扔进浴室，遭到了小卷毛的强烈反抗。  
  
气成了一个爆米花的花朵怀疑小卷毛可能想死在他家里，然后送他进监狱。  
用心险恶啊马克扎。  
小卷毛非常冷静地开口：在我们进行一场成熟而理智的对话前，我哪里都不去。  
爆米花朵瞪着小卷毛：你是不是被雨淋坏了脑子。  
小卷毛：花朵，你已经是个成年人了，成熟一点。  
爆米花朵：？？？（黑暗面开始蠢蠢欲动）  
  
小卷毛态度非常坚决，花朵没办法，两人于是开始了一段尴尬而不失礼貌的对话。  
  
花朵：你想谈什么。  
小卷毛：头号玩家。  
花朵：……？？？你飞了大半个地球把自己淋成一只水煮花椰菜就是为了跟我谈电影。  
小卷毛：你看过这部电影了。不要否认，我调查过，三天前你收到了两张电影票，但是你是一个人看的电影。我看过电影院的监控了，你一个人占了两个人的位置。  
花朵：那是因为Peter一定要拉着我看这部电影，不顾我的意愿买了两张电影票还试图靠蛛丝跨越太平洋来新加坡和我一起看电影，哪怕我告诉他我可以给他买纽约到新加坡的机票！不过在电影上映前两个小时他放弃了这个不切实际的想法，因为Gwen约他出去，于是他就和Gwen去看电影了让我一个人占了影厅的两个座！  
小卷毛：既然你已经看过这部电影了，那么我就可以省略一些冗长而无聊的介绍，直接步入正题。  
花朵：……  
小卷毛：首先，我没有投资这部电影。  
花朵：……好吧，你没有投资这部电影，所以呢？  
小卷毛：所以让Chris停止对“Mark Zurkerberg投资了这部电影并试图将自己的故事投射到里面的角色身上从而婉转隐晦且闷骚地达到自己想要道歉的意图”这种荒谬的猜测。   
花朵：哇哦……这真是……哇哦。为什么当年Chris离开FB后没有去当编剧？  
小卷毛：以及让Dustin停止每天刷一遍电影，刷完后泪眼汪汪地给我打电话说被我感动了原来机器人也有感情技术宅谈起恋爱来原来可以这么感天动地我和你终于要复合了诸如此类的毫无营养的废话。  
花朵：Dustin居然有时间每天刷一遍电影？他现在空闲时间这么多吗？  
小卷毛：上班时间摸鱼。  
花朵：幸好他现在没在你手底下干活。  
小卷毛：我还需要你在FB上发布一个声明。  
花朵：为什么我有一种不详的预感？  
小卷毛：声明头号玩家里的角色与我们没有任何关系。我们不是他们的原型，他们用的也不是我们两个人的梗。  
花朵：好吧，如果你觉得这是必须的……  
小卷毛：我当初做出的选择是对FB最合适的选择，事实也证明了我的选择是正确的，我不会为一个正确的决定而后悔。  
花朵：……好了我想我明白你的意思了。  
小卷毛：不你不明白。  
花朵：如果你不想现在就被我赶出去，那么你最好闭嘴。  
小卷毛：我不会把我的人生浪费在对无用的对过去的悔恨之中，像个懦夫一样地只敢将自己不敢在现实里做的事情寄托在游戏的彩蛋之中。  
花朵：你知道我还挺喜欢James Halliday这个角色的吗？  
小卷毛（眉头一皱）：你为什么会喜欢这个角色？这完全不符合逻辑。新加坡湿润的天气终于把你的脑子浸坏了吗？  
花朵：这不重要。重要的是你再说他的坏话，你就立刻滚出我家。  
小卷毛：我不。我们说好了要进行一场理智而成熟的对话……  
花朵：你再多说一个字，这场理智而成熟的对话立刻走到了尽头。  
小卷毛：……好吧。总而言之，影片里James Halliday的行为是幼稚而毫无理性的，他对自己的毕生心血没有任何的尊重，同时懦弱到只敢将自己想做的时候留到自己死后……  
花朵：我不知道该怎么回应你的话。你居然批判Halliday幼稚且毫无理性？……还有，你是真的没有理解我刚刚讲的话，是不是？  
小卷毛：无论别人怎么脑补，Halliday不是我，我不会犯下和他相同的错误。  
花朵：是啊，你们只是让理念不合的合伙人签下一份致命合同把他赶出了公司——Mark，不要告诉我你真的是来跟我聊电影的。还有，你居然也看了头号玩家？别告诉我是Chris逼你看的。  
小卷毛：不，是Sean。  
花朵：这我倒是没有预料到。  
小卷毛：他买了电影的版权然后在FB大楼里24小时不间断的放。我真该早点把他的名字列到FB的访客黑名单里的。  
花朵：呵呵。  
小卷毛：花朵，我不会犯下和他相同的错误。  
花朵：我听到了。Mark，所以你是来羞辱我的吗？又一次？算了我不想听。我现在就联系FB的人把你捡回去……  
小卷毛：花朵，为什么你从来就不能认真思考一下我说的话？我说，我不会犯下和他相同的错误。  
花朵：因为你根本就不觉得自己有错，是吗？  
小卷毛：不是这个原因。  
炸成爆米花的花朵：你到底想说……  
  
Kiss.  
  
小卷毛：我不会怯懦到不敢跨出那一步。  
炸成烟花的花朵：……  
小卷毛：而且我会赢回我最好的朋友。  
花朵：……  
小卷毛：好了我说完了。你的回答是？  
花朵：……（沉默）（沉默）如果我要报销我的地毯，发票该往哪里寄？FB的财务部吗？  
小卷毛：你可以寄到我家。  
  
END 


End file.
